I'm Drowning see me please
by TheDarkWolf22
Summary: Riley has always been smiley Riley or Riley Town, but now it is a lie, she cut to dull the pain enough for her to be smiley Riley. Everyone worried about Maya, they forgot about her. The triangle had gone on for two more years with out stopping Riley was tired, but it seems Lucas chose, as Maya falls pregnant with Lucas. Riley is raped and only one sees her pain.
1. Chapter 1

Riley watched as her best friend Maya and Lucas flirt in front of her, she felt like she was an outsider and lost her appetite, she got up and moved off, the triangle had gone on for Riley didn't know, two years now, Riley was just tired, everyone worried about Maya, she had lost herself yes, but she is back and no one had a second to see Riley was breaking. She couldn't help it she had been smiley Riley for so long, and for so long it had been fake. She walked to her locker and opened it, she looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone around, she grabbed her razer pocketing it before the 17-year-old moved to the bathroom. She pulled herself into a stall and pulled her pants down, she looked to see what the triangle was doing to her. Scars new and old lined her thighs. She didn't cut her wrists too easy to see. The cuts helped her, the pain helped dull the voices in her head and she was able to pretend she was smiley Riley, even if Riley called out that she was drowning, no one would believe her, they would only say she was attention seeking. She heard the door open and Riley grabbed paper towels before cleaning her wounds.

'I hear the triangle is finally ended.' A girl said

'Yeah, I hear Lucas and Maya slept together.' The other one said, she heard the door close again and Riley quickly pulled the razor over another spot on her thigh. She closed her eyes and let the pain on her leg dull the pain she felt in her head, her heart and let the pain wake her up, because at the moment she was so tired. Riley cleaned up before the bell rang. She walked into her class to see Maya and Lucas were setting next to each other, Lucas had taken her seat, it wasn't the first time. She walked past them and sat at the back. Zay looked around and she gave him a smile and wave. She only hoped it was convincing. Her Father started the lesson not even realising she wasn't in her normal seat. Why did she have to feel like an outsider?

Riley was working in the library late when she took the subway home, she walked out and felt someone was following her. She tried to ignored it but once she made it two blocks from her home she was pushed against an ally wall. She felt lips on her neck, she screamed but he covered her mouth, she looked to see his bright green eyes,

'shut up or I will make it more painful' Riley struggled but he had locker her hands above her. There was ripping of her clothes and his mouth on her, she tried to get out but he was too strong. He bit her exposed shoulder before going for her leggings. She cried as she felt her penetrate her, it was so painful. Once he was satisfied she fell to the ground as he walked away. Riley stayed on the ground, frozen, she felt herself shake. Her phone went off and Riley looked at it

Maya 'Where are you, I have been waiting, big news' Riley got up on shaky legs fixed herself up as best as she could, she used the wall as support before trying to get back to her home.

Once she reached the door she opened it. everyone was there, Farkle, Lucas, Maya, Zay, Auggie and her parents. None seemed to notice her clothes ripped, all but Zay who looked at her concerned

'Riley where have you been' Maya walked up to her

'Maya, I need to talk to you' Riley whispered Maya looked at her

'me too, big news, me and Hukle berry, kinda slept together, and well I am pregnant' Riley didn't care,

'Maya, I need to talk to you' Riley tried again

'Riley didn't you hear Maya, she is pregnant, what could be more important than that' her Mother said Riley was shaking again, they didn't care, what was the point

'well, um I don't know what to say, other than I will be there for you for whatever you need' Maya tried to pull her into a hug but Riley backed up, she couldn't have anyone touch her, Maya looked at her for the first time

'What happened to you' she asked

'I um' think Riley 'tripped, clumsy I know' Riley said, 'I am really tired I need to go to bed, I don't feel well' she moved past everyone and looked back, only to see everyone had gone back to Maya and Lucas, but Zay wasn't there. She moved to the bathroom and looked at herself, she had red marks all over her skin, how could they not know. She saw a reflection and turned around to see Zay. He had tears in his eyes, he knew, how could he, she felt herself fall to the ground and start to cry, he tried to touch her but she jumped back.

'it's ok sugar, I am here, whatever you need. I understand, we need to get you to a doctor.' Riley just cried, if anyone came in they would think it was because of Maya and Lucas. All she wanted was those voices to go she forgot about Zay being there and went to the cabinet and got a razor.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you guys like the first chapter. This is the first story I am writing of girl meets world and would love to know what you guys thing of it.**

 **Bilbo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zay**

Riley hadn't been the same Sunshine she normally was. The Sunshine Zay knew. She didn't smile unless she thought people were watching, she didn't have her normal Riley moments and Zay watched as she would leave lunch early and not come back. He had seen the signs before with his sister. Zay had never told anyone why he really moved to New York. It was because of his Sister. Zay was worried about Riley, he could see Riley changing but no matter what he tried she had a wall up, and it wouldn't crumble.

Zay was annoyed at everyone in their group, how could they not see, how could he be the only one. Lucas, Maya and Riley were meant to be in a triangle, Zay didn't like it, but he couldn't stop it and it looked like it had ended but no one was saying it out loud. Everyone knew but Riley that Maya and Lucas slept together, they had made sure Riley hadn't known, Zay would have told Riley, but he thought it would do more harm then good. But then Maya and Lucas came to him saying she was pregnant and Zay knew he should have told Riley before. Zay hated how everyone was waiting for Riley they didn't seem to care where she was. When she walked through the door, Zay couldn't help but have flash backs. She was shaking and her clothes were ripped. Maya went up to her not even giving her clothes a second glance and went straight to the point. Riley didn't seem to care and that was something that Zay knew Riley wouldn't do. She would always care no matter what mood she was in. It had to be very bad. Zay watched as Riley tried to get Maya's attention. How could people be so blind. Was it because of his past that made him so aware or was it because Riley was so happy all the time they thought nothing could be wrong.

Riley quickly left the room, Zay was after her as quickly as he could. He couldn't help his sister, but he as sure as hell was going to help Riley. He found her in the bathroom she saw him in the mirror and turned around. He saw the marks and it confirmed what he already thought. She had been raped. She fell to the floor crying and Zay tried to touch her but she jumped back. He tried talking to her about going to a doctor but she didn't seem to be listening. She got up and went to the draw. She pulled out a razor, he wasn't going to let her cut herself.

'Hey, Hey Sugar, I am just going to take that from you before you do any damage.' Zay whispered and grabbed the razor careful not to touch Riley.

'I have already.' She sighed, she wasn't really with him, he saw that and he closed the door of the bathroom, making sure it was locked,

'But, you don't have any cuts on your wrists.' Zay said, looking at her exposed wrists. They were clean

'my, my thighs, I, I didn't want, want people to see, see' she was shaking again, Zay didn't know what to say, he kept looking at Riley and seeing his sister. Zay didn't know what to do, at this point other than she needed to see a doctor.

'Riley, we need to get you to see a doctor quickly trust me.' She was shaking her head

She kept on repeating the words 'no, no, no' over and over again

'ok, sugar, I will work on that soon, but I think it would be good right now to have a shower.' She nodded and Zay went and got some fresh clothes from Riley's room, of course no one was up there. He went back and found Riley still on the floor shaking. He gave her clothes before waiting outside. He heard the shower go on and Zay went to the top of the stairs, everyone was laughing and smiling not having a care in the world, he could go down there and change that, because Zay knew if Riley told them, they would care, or he hoped, but if he did that then she would never forgive him, if they were going to get told she had to be the one to do it. Because wasn't it like that with his sister and she never came back from it, no he couldn't save his sister from being bullied and being a victim of abuse, she may not have been raped by a stranger but she sure as hell didn't give consent for her boyfriend to have sex with her. So it was still rape and it made Zay's blood boil. Zay stayed there for a good 10 minutes before he went back. The shower was still going, she was probably trying to rub her skin until she couldn't feel who ever did this to her. But from, what he saw with his sister she wouldn't, not for a long time, and she might just stay in the shower until that happened. Zay knocked and entered, Riley was still in her underwear and Zay didn't give two glances like he would have with another woman, he was only looking at her bruises and red marks, the guy left her. She was rubbing her arms and legs trying to wash of something like you did when you had mud on you. Zay sighed before helping her up and giving her a towel. She still wouldn't let him touch her but she was waking up. Zay left her again waiting outside. Two minutes later she came out and went to her room. Zay would come over tomorrow and try to get her to go to a doctor. Zay was worried, he knew as soon as he went away she would cut, but he couldn't stay, she wouldn't want that either she would get too freaked out, Zay only hoped she didn't do too much damage overnight.

* * *

 **Hey Guys,**

 **thank you to the people who took the time to read my first chapter, and to review it, or even add it to their reading list. I hope this chapter isn't a disappointment and if you guys like this chapter I will write another. I am sorry to who ever has experience anything like this and I have written it wrong as I have no clue if people would react like this, I am only guessing my best.**

 **Bilbo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Guest, for you suggestions and a little bit more information I didn't know. I am glad I brought you to tears.**

* * *

 **Riley**

As soon as Zay was gone Riley went straight to the bathroom, she cursed as she found Zay had taken her razor, she went to the stairs and saw everyone was sitting down on the couch, she sighed. She walked quietly down the stairs into the kitchen. She started looking through the draws silently. She found a knife that would work and pocketed it. She then got a water bottle from the fridge. She made it to the foot of the stairs before someone noticed her

'Riley, where are you going?' she turned to see Maya was sitting with Lucas's arms around her

'I was just thirsty, I um going to bed now.' She didn't give them a chance to answer because she felt the pain everywhere growing and needed to dull it. She went to the bathroom and closed the door making sure to lock it. She started to cut over her old wounds that had started to heal over. She was waking up now and realised everything that had happened, she was raped, Maya was pregnant guess the triangle was really over and Riley wasn't even sad, she really didn't care anymore they could have each other, she now knew no one cared about her but Zay. Zay cared. Wait Zay knew, this wasn't good, no he knew about her cutting, how could she be so stupid she would have to talk to him about what he knew. Make sure he didn't say anything. She wouldn't go to a doctor but she would do nearly anything else to keep her secret about her cutting safe. No one could know. A knock broke her from her thoughts.

'Riley are you in there.' Maya, it was one of the last people she wanted to talk to, how could her best friend not see her pain.

'Yeah' she replied, she looked around and started cleaning up, making sure no one saw any blood. Once she was done she opened the door to see Maya there, Maya looked at her

'I just wanted to know, how you ware, I realised it shouldn't have told you like that. Are you crying.' she asked, I placed my hands on my face, yes I was crying 'is this because of Lucas and I?' of course she would think that, because nothing else could happen in her world

'You know what Maya, I can't do this right now, this isn't about you, Lucas and the baby, I am so glad this triangle is over, officially over, now I have other stuff going in my life Maya, things I just tried to tell you and no one cared.' Riley pushed past her

'What could be going in Riley Town that I don't know about.' Riley wanted to hurt Maya, not physically, no she wasn't like that Riley turned around and walked back up to Maya

'There is no Riley Town anymore, it is gone forever Maya.' And turned back around she closed her door locking it and locking the bay window.

She was about to lie down when she heard a knock, she was going to ignore it when she heard Lucas's voice.

'Riley open the door I need to talk to you.'

'Lucas go away, I want to go to bed.' Riley tried, but Lucas tried opening the door

'You locked your door Riley. Really. Open up. Maya was really upset and I want to know what you said to her.'

'I told her the truth, Riley town is gone.' There was laughter from the other side of the door

'You can't get rid of Riley Town, it's you.'

'It is not up to you, to tell me what is and isn't me, now go away Lucas.' She turned around and climbed into bed, she was sore everywhere, her thighs, shoulder, arms, legs everywhere. She closed her eyes but his green appeared and Riley opened her eyes so fast. She sat up and looked at her window, she wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight.

Riley bolted upright hearing his moans and jumped out of bed and started to cry. She must have fallen asleep, she was tired she couldn't close her eyes without him being there. Riley wasn't going to school today she couldn't. she walked down to see her family was sitting there

'Mum, Dad, I can't make it to school today, I am sick.' Riley said, they looked up and looked at me for what Riley felt like was the first time in so long.

'You don't look well, but are you sure it isn't because of Maya and Lucas, because it would be very selfish not to be there for Maya because of your feeling for Lucas.' Riley looked at them and for once wished they would care about her. Riley sighed and went back upstairs. She looked at her phone to see a text from Zay

' _Hey Sugar,_

 _How are you, I will see you soon, want to make sure you know that there are people that care about you. Trust me I know what you are going through.'_

Riley rolled her eyes how could he possibly know what she is going through. He didn't know how it felt to feel like no one saw you.

 **Zay**

Zay got home but couldn't sleep, he walked into his sister's room and saw she was sleeping. Zay kissed her brow before heading to bed, Zay didn't think Riley would go to school tomorrow or sleep tonight, but he would go to school tomorrow for the off chance, she would need someone, if she did end up going.

In the morning Zay sent Riley a text and knew she wouldn't reply. He headed off to school and found Lucas and Maya at Maya's locker. Mr Matthews walked past and Maya asked where Riley was. Mr Matthews said she was sick. Zay walked over

'she seemed fine last night, fine enough to yell at me.' Maya sighed

'Yeah me too' Lucas said

'you saw her last night, what did she say?' Zay asked

'That Riley town was gone. I found her in the bathroom crying, I asked if it was because of me and Lucas and she said she was glad the triangle was over and there was more going on in her life then just me.' Maya looked hurt but Zay didn't feel sorry for her.

'She didn't seem off to you?' Zay asked

'she was angry but no.' Zay rolled his eyes and walked off. They called after him but he didn't turn around. He went straight to Riley's house. He knocked but no answer. He walked around and climbed up to the bay window, it was locked. He saw her sitting on her bed looking into space. He knocked and she looked over. She got up and opened it, before locking it again.

'How are you sugar?'

'How do you think?' she asked,

'I know you don't think I know what you are going through'

'You don't.' she said sitting back down

'my sister, her boyfriend was abusive, ok. I moved because when she broke up with him, he turned into a stalker. He did damage before she was able to break up with him.' Zay sighed, knowing that was the only way he was going to get through to her. she looked at him

'what do I do? No one sees me, my pain, they all think about Maya. I love her but'

I know, we need to get you to see a doctor' she shook her head

'I can't, the policy is, they can't tell my parents if I don't want them to, unless I am going to hurt myself or hurt other people. To examine me they would see my scars fresh and old.' She said, Zay thought about it, if she can't go to the doctor and there was no way she was going to get her there she can at least go to the police, they maybe able to catch the bastard.

'Ok, we take your clothes to the police, they can catch him.' Zay said hopefully

'if I go to the police we you promise not to tell anyone.' She asked

'will you stop hurting yourself?' Zay asked

'I can't Zay.' He could work on that he nodded. She got up and the way she was walking he knew she was sore. She grabbed the clothes from under her bed and put them in a bag. They went through the bay window.

They walked into the police station and he could see Riley was getting scared. A young man came up to them, he looked at Riley, she was shaking and looking down, Zay was going to have to help

'My friend here, was sexually assaulted last night.' the young man nodded and led them through. He only hoped this was the right thing to do.

* * *

 **Another chapter up. Hope you like the new chapter. Please leave a review letting me know what you thought of it.**

 **I was thinking that Riley wanted her secret about cutting safe that she would do anything she could to keep it that way. I am not sure if I wrote the right thing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read my notes at the bottom**

 **Rucas4Eva - thank you for comment on chapter two**

 **Guest - I am a Rucas fan also, but I am not sure they will be together in this story, which makes me sad. Yeah I also thought that they did a lot on Maya and not much on Riley, she was always so happy to help others instead of herself.**

 **deannamarie24 - thank you so much for comment**

* * *

 **Riley**

Once they left the police station Riley felt the need to cut, it was becoming a feeling that she needed to do it more and more. Zay took Riley home and they watched a movie, not giving Riley a chance to cut. It was annoying her, not Zay but it was like she needed to cut to live, which in another life Riley Town would have laughed at the thought. It was 4 pm when Lucas, Maya and Farkle knocked at the bay window. She looked at Zay who was giving her a 'do whatever you want look' she looked at them and closed the curtains. She needed time, she would be fine tomorrow she promised herself, put up a barrier again, her wall just needed a day to be rebuild. 5 minutes later they walked through her door

'You don't look sick' Maya said crossing her arms over chest.

'Maya' Zay warned, Lucas looked mad at Zay

'What is going on here?' Lucas asked

'Zay is being a good friend' Riley replied

'Well you're not being a good friend' Maya stated, Zay started to get up from the bed when Riley put her hand up to stop him. She looked at Maya and Lucas

'I really hope you are happy together.' And pushed them out the door. Farkle stayed though

'What happened Riley, you, you have marks on your neck' he asked

'Farkle please leave' Riley tried

'Riley, I want to be here for you.'

'but you haven't Farkle, you haven't. I thought you were meant to love Maya and me the same, but that's not the case so please leave.' She heard the door open and close then Zay walked up to her

'please don't touch me.' She flinched

'ok Sugar. Lets just finish the movie.' Zay tried. Riley nodded. Then her Father came in and kicked Zay out, he looked at me but I nodded and told him it was alright. He told me to call him, if I needed to wake up and Riley understood. Then Riley sat through an hour of her parents telling her not to treat Maya like that and why they thought it was not a good idea to have Zay in her room. Once it was done she cried, because she couldn't sleep, she couldn't be touched and no matter how many showers she took he was still there with her.

Riley got up and put a mask on and walked down the stairs, Maya and Lucas were there which surprised Riley, they hadn't been around for breakfast in a long time. They looked at her but Riley just got some toast before getting her bag. She texted Zay asking where he was and he said very close. She sighed taking a bit from the toast. Maya and Lucas got up and asked if she was taking the subway. She nodded and they asked if she wanted to come with them. Why now, they hadn't come past and asked her to come with them also in a long time. She shook her head and said she was waiting for Zay. They looked at each other, she couldn't tell them she couldn't go out by herself now, she was too scared. There was the buzzer and not saying goodbye to anyone she left. They close on her heels. She told Zay they would take the long way to the subway, she couldn't go past the ally way. He nodded not asking questions. Maya and Lucas didn't understand but went with them. Riley just wished they would go the short way. They got onto the subway, Riley keeping her eyes down. She didn't speak but listened to what everyone was talking about. It seemed like Maya was going have an abortion, Riley would never be able to do that, kill something, no matter how much she might hate it. When they reached their stop, Riley was off the fastest Zay behind her. She reached her locker and started getting ready for class. She wanted this day to be over already but then she didn't, another sleepless night with nightmares. She couldn't escape them no matter what. She felt someone touch her arm she spun around and let out a small scream, jumping away from her locker, it was Farkle, Riley felt herself shaking and kept seeing the green eyes.

'Riley what's wrong?' he looked concerned

'You scared me.' Riley accused

'sorry, I just wanted to see how you were, you look worse' Farkle said pulling his hand out to touch her, she step backwards to avoid getting touched. He looked hurt

'I am fine ok, just leave me alone, ok. Please Farkle.' She turned on her heel and headed to class. She saw her normal seat wasn't take, Lucas was in his normal and Maya was looking at me. She walked past and went to her second normal seat. Maya looked hurt, but Riley hadn't been sitting in that seat for a long time. Lucas looked at her. Maya handed Lucas and note and it made its way to Riley, sadly Zay wasn't in this class.

 _Riley,_

 _Why aren't you sitting in your seat? What have I done to make you so mad and where is Riley Town?_

 _Peaches_

Riley smiled bitterly at it.

 _Maya,_

 _It hasn't been my seat in a long time, someone was always sitting in it. I am not angry at you, and I told you Riley Town doesn't exist anymore._

 _Riley_

She sent it back. When Maya got it, she looked at her then gave the note to Lucas, he read it and looked at Riley, she smiled and waved before starting on her work. Riley made it to period 3 without talking to anyone. She had free period and was finishing work with her head phones in when she looked up to see a guy sitting at her table. He had jet black hair with brown trusting eyes, all his face features complemented each other, Riley could find a flaw. He looked up and smiled, she raised an eyebrow and pulled out her head phone 'There were no more tables' he said, she looked around to see there were only a few in the library

'There is like 5 or 6 tables with no one in them' she told him. She looked into his brown eyes, and was glad he wasn't the one who attacked her.

'Yes but there is only one table with a very pretty girl on there.' she nodded her eyes not believing what he was saying, she put her headphones back in.

She felt his stare and looked up to see he quickly looked back down. She felt a smile almost come to her lips.

'what's your name?' she asked, he looked up and smiled, he had beautiful white teeth

'Oscar.'

'Riley' she said she was about to say something else when Lucas came up to their table

'Can you excuse us, we have a thing going on so can you like not' Lucas said, Riley couldn't believe what Lucas just said, and he looked like he meant it. Oscar got up and Riley was angry now, how dare he.

'Lucas we do not have a thing going on, so can you like not' Riley snarled

'What about the triangle' Riley laughed

'there is no triangle anymore, I don't like you what so ever ok. Now go away.' Riley got up and packed her stuff up and went after Oscar.

'Hey Oscar' Riley called he turned around 'sorry about that, we don't have a thing going on, I mean we had a triangle for so long, but that is over and I am so happy about it.' Riley said smiling. She already felt safe with him.

'that's fine, but everyone knows about how Lucas Friar is very strong'

'he thinks he can have me, but he is a friend to me no more.' he smiled

'can I have your number?' he asked and she nodded, she needed to branch out and he was the first person she felt safe with since middle school. She handed her phone to him and he added his number. She texted him straight away. The bell rang and they moved off to their next class. She found that they were in the same class. She sat at the back and found Oscar sat next to her.

'see no seats' he said smiling and she looked again to see quite a few free seats and Riley smiled.

* * *

 **So another chapter up. I had this chapter written just needed to edit it. I was driving today and one of my dogs ran in front of me and I hit him accidently. We took him to the Vet and he had a dislocated hip. Its not looking too good but there is a small chance, he will make it. I was too upset to go to bed so I edited this chapter, sorry if there is any errors.**

 **Please let me know what you think of this chapter and Oscar.**

 **Bilbo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thank you for your concerns about my dog, no change but tomorrow we will have to make a choice, the Vet would like another more experienced Vet to have a look for a second opinion.**

 **Guest on Chapter 3 - Thank you for your comment, I think Maya has had a hard life and Riley is always been the rock for her, I don't think Riley is naïve but has Riley moments but she wouldn't be Riley without them.**

 **Guest20 - I have read it while ago but no, when I started writing this story I had forgotten it. I know some parts seem alike looking back but that wasn't my attention and this story will go in a different direction.**

 **Guest on Chapter 4 - I love Rucas as well they are my heart, and I agree with everything you said.**

 **Guest on Chapter 4 - Thank you so much for your concerns, I also agree with what you have to say about Maya and Lucas. Oscar is a new kid and I haven't really thought about putting Zay in a relationship but we will have to see, I didn't think I was going to add Oscar but here we are.**

 **Guest on Chapter 4 - Thank you for your concerns, I know like no one saw Riley's pain until Farkle figured it out. Yeah I think Riley after getting raped, she wouldn't jump into a relationship, I agree about Maya and Lucas, but for what I want to happen in the story they needed to sleep together.**

* * *

 **Maya**

Maya didn't know what was wrong with Riley at the moment, she was being a really bad friend. Maya was pregnant and she couldn't spare Maya 1 minute to help her. Lucas had been really great, so had Farkle, but Zay was being distant as well. Maya kept on replaying that night over and over again when she told Riley she was pregnant to see if she had done something, but she couldn't, well maybe cornering Riley as soon as she walked through the door was a bad idea, but Maya didn't know what else could be making her so jumpy, and like she can't sleep at all. She had horrible bags under her eyes and looked like she had a haunted look in her eyes, but Maya thought it must be something to do with Lucas and Maya. Lucas came up to her then and he looked angry.

'I was in the library and Riley was talking to this guy. He looked like he was hitting on her and she was letting him, so I decided to intervene.' Maya nodded to keep him going 'she said the triangle was over and I couldn't tell people we have an unofficial thing going on. She said she didn't have feelings for me anymore.' Maya scoffed

'She is most likely trying to do what she did in Texas, everyone knows Riley has loved you since middle school, I don't see how she could just stop so sudden.' Maya shrugged her shoulders

'I know, that's what I thought, but she looked like really meant it.' Lucas sighed

'she must have become a better actor.' Maya said. She looked to see Riley entering her classroom. She had her head down. She always had her hair down now, Maya hadn't seen her with her hair up in like half a year. Maya closed her locker and realised she had the same class as Riley. Maya would try to talk to her in this class.

When she reached the classroom, she saw Riley sitting at the back and talking to a guy she had never seen before. She was smiling, it looked different from the ones she gave Maya. Maya saw a spare seat next to Riley on her other side and made for it. Riley looked at her then turned back to the guy. Was Riley giving her the silent treatment? Zay sat in front of Riley. Zay asked Maya why she was sitting there and Maya told him, she wanted to sit next to her Riles. Maya saw he tried his hardest not to roll his eyes before talking to Riley. Maya pulled out her book and realised she hadn't done her homework

'Riles, do you have the homework?' Maya asked, Riley always gave her the answers. Riley looked at her before shaking her head.

'I didn't do it, I wasn't here for the last class.' Riley told her. Riley not doing the homework and she didn't seem to care she hadn't done it. Maya was going to talk to Mr Matthews tonight, she was going to get her Riles back.

Mr Matthews answered the door and invited them in. Maya went straight to the point and Mr Matthews agreed to help her. She needed to wait for the next history class and was happy to find out it was tomorrow. This time tomorrow she would have the bay window open and she could sit with Riley talking.

 **Riley**

Oscar was new to the school and seemed to be in almost all Riley's classes. She didn't know why he was sitting next to her but she didn't mind. He talked a lot which Riley didn't mind because she wasn't that talkative these days but he also let her get on with her work if she wanted to. It was nice to have someone new who didn't care about Maya or Lucas, but having Zay had been great she had never realised how much she had missed talking to Zay, he had started to become protective of her against Maya and Lucas. Riley honestly thought Maya and Lucas were waking up, not because of her but because Zay wasn't being as friendly as he normally was.

Maya had come up the back and sat next to her, but the only time she talked to Riley was to see if she had the homework, Riley hadn't done it she had been a bit too occupied and Riley was angry that Maya thought she could just come up to her and use her. Weren't they meant to be best friends and best friends didn't use each other. Riley wasn't going to be the bigger person anymore, she didn't care, she had just about enough of caring about everyone else, and getting nothing back. Riley still cared about them but she couldn't deal with it.

No matter what she couldn't sleep and she could still feel who ever did this to her, the bruises making it hard to do every day things. And only one person cared. She thought maybe Oscar could help her by becoming her friend, someone who noticed if she was sad, angry or was hurting. He seemed nice and no matter what she tried he wouldn't leave her alone, maybe he felt pity for her but that was better than Maya and Lucas at the moment. Riley was still cutting and Zay was trying to stop her, she didn't think she could stop, everything was just too much. Riley got Zay to walk her home and started on her homework. She heard voices from downstairs and went to the top of the stairs and listened

'Riley, is hanging out with other people, ignoring me, she wouldn't help me with my homework. She just isn't being there for me and being a really bad friend' Maya complained, Riley scoffed quietly, she would see what her parents said before she acted.

'Maya, what can we do honey' her mother asked, Riley felt a bit betrayed but she shook it off, it was her Mother that said Riley couldn't have anything else going on and should be there for Maya

'Well, maybe if Mr Matthews could do a lesson on friendship' Maya suggested.

'That is a great idea Maya, my lessons always help you guys.' Riley smiled, this was the perfect, she could finally do something and it would be for her.

Riley walked into her Father's class and saw that her old normal seat was the only one that wasn't taken, Zay gave her a look and Riley nodded, she had filled him in beforehand, Zay had been angry but Riley had cooled him off. She took a seat, but didn't unpack her books, she wouldn't be staying.

'True Friendship' her Father said 'can anyone tell me what it really means to be in a friendship?' he asked

'Being there for each other no matter what the other persons feelings. Having their back.' Maya and Lucas told the class. And there it was, Riley looked over to see Maya and Lucas were looking straight at her while Zay was giving them the death stare, they were just too caught up to see it.

'Riley do you have anything to add or to say to that.' Her Father asked, Riley got up from her seat turning and looking at Maya and Lucas. 'Two things,'

'one, if you are going to talk about your problems and ask to make a lesson about it, don't do it at my house where I can hear. And two, your right, a friendship is about being there for each other so I think Maya and Lucas our friendship needs to end, because as you said last night I am not being a good friend, so we should be around good friends that can really help each other.' And with that Riley walked out of the classroom, she was finally free of Maya and Lucas. She made it to her locker before she just took in what she did. She ended her friendship with Maya, her best friend. She only hoped she made the right decision. Her phone rang, she looked down to see the police were calling. Riley was already shaking.

* * *

 **What did you think. I didn't think I would get this chapter up, and I am so sorry if this chapter is crap, when I was trying to write I just kept thinking about what happened with my dog and it was not helping me write.**

 **Please tell me if you didn't understand the replies up the top, like you didn't know which one was yours.**

 **Bilbo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys,**

 **Good news, my dog has surgery and will be coming home soon, I am so glad.**

* * *

 **Riley**

'O, Ok thank you anyway' Riley felt her tears roll down her face, she was shaking again why couldn't she stop shaking. She closed the locker and slid down so she was sitting on the ground. Riley didn't get it how could they not find the man, they had his DNA but he wasn't in the system so that meant he didn't have a history with the police. Riley wanted to roll into a ball and never come out. She needed to get to the bathroom. She sat on the toilet and started slicing her thighs, after she felt ten cuts she started to feel everything dull down, she looked down and realised her legs were a bloody mess. She started cleaning up which took longer then normal, she had cut deeper then she normally did. She heard the door open and she tried not to cry.

'Sugar, you in there?' Zay's voice rang out, what was he doing in the girl's bathroom.

'Yeah' she cried out,

'your cutting, aren't you?' he asked, he didn't seem angry at her just sad,

'they called, they couldn't find a name for the DNA. He is free, unless I see him, he is free' she cried

'o sugar' he sounded like he was crying as well. Riley finished cleaning up and walked out, she let him hug her because he didn't feel like the other man. She sank to the ground while Zay just held her, knowing no words would help. How could they. Riley didn't know how long she was crying or Zay was holding her but it didn't feel like that long.

Riley finally pulled it together getting up and looking at herself in the mirror. Her mascara was running and she looked like she hadn't slept which was true. Riley sighed and fixed herself up before putting a mask on and leaving the rest room. Zay walked next to her and she felt better for it. She saw Maya and Lucas looking at her and it looked like Maya was crying. Riley wanted to go hug her but remembered it was Maya that wanted Riley to be a better friend when Maya needed to be there for her. Oscar came up to her

'You missed second.' He said Riley nodded and said good bye to Zay. She followed Oscar to the third and waited for him to start speaking

'You have been crying.' he observed

'is it that noticeable?' she asked

'no, I mean you did a good job hiding it, but I noticed.' He didn't stop walking

'Do you want to talk about it, I saw what happened in the first period, are you upset about that?' Riley didn't blame him for asking if it was about Maya

'No, not about that, I am actually happy about it. And no I don't want to talk about it.' Riley sighed

'Ok, I am cool with that, but know I am here to talk' they reached the classroom and saw they were early 'a few friends are coming over tonight, I mean, I met them just after I arrived here but none of them go to the same school, do you want to come?' he asked, Riley hesitated

'can I bring a friend?' she asked

'Yeah'

'then ok.'

Riley was nervous as they walked up to the front steps. She hadn't been out on a Friday night in a long time. Oscar's house looked really nice. Zay had been happy to come, Zay had said it was this or staying with Maya and Lucas and hearing them complaining, one you need me and two they don't. Oscar answered and lead them in. She loved his house it was big but welcoming. He led them to the living room where a few people were gathered. Oscar introduced everyone and they smiled and waved, there was Emily, she was a tall with brown hair, she had hazel eyes. Alex she was smaller and strawberry mid waist hair, she had dark green eyes. John, he looked strong and tall, black hair and brown eyes. Sean had glasses and a hair that went down to his shoulders that was dark blonde and dark brown eyes. Last was a very pretty girl named Sophia she was tall, skinny blond hair and bright green eyes, they were a different shade Riley thought, prettier that the mans. Riley sat down on a chair to the side, Zay sat down next to Emily and Sean while Oscar sat down in the chair next to her. Riley watched as everyone talked and Zay dug into the pizza that was there. Riley didn't feel like eating, not after today, Oscar seemed to notice.

'Do you want a tour?' Oscar asked her, she nodded and got up

'Zay do you want a tour too?' Oscar asked, and Riley was so glad he did, not that she didn't trust him but being alone with anyone other than Zay makes Riley start to shake. Zay took the hint and nodded. Oscar led off. Riley was amazed at how large his house was. She walked up the stairs and found that it was just as big upstairs as down stairs. He opened his room, god he was lucky, his bed looked so nice

'mind if I try the bed?' Riley asked, Oscar looked at her but nodded, Riley lied down, it was so comfy like hers, Riley loved her bed, but she found that this room calmed her, Oscar was talking to Zay and Riley closed her eyes, she didn't see Green eyes before she slipped into darkness.

 **Oscar**

Oscar stopped talking to Zay looking over to see Riley had fallen asleep. Oscar wasn't sure what to do, she looked so peaceful but he wasn't sure if she would want him to wake her up.

'Would you mind if you let her sleep?' Zay asked, Oscar looked back over to Zay 'she hasn't been sleeping, I can't tell you why that's for Riley to say, but I don't think she has slept properly in a while.'

'Yeah, sure' Oscar looked over to Riley, she looked so peaceful something Oscar hadn't seen in Riley when she was awake, Oscar had moved here and found he didn't like New York that much, it wasn't the same as LA, but he had moved without a say. His Father got a better job here so they moved the whole family to New York. He had good friends he met outside of school but Oscar was alone at school. On Oscar's first day he had seen a very pretty but very sad girl, that girl he watched tried to seem happy but she wasn't. Oscar found her in the library a while later and decided he would try and cheer her up. Oscar didn't pity her like she might think, no Oscar saw someone who was sad and wanted to see them smile a real smile. He didn't know why he chose Riley because there were so many other kids that were sad but he sat down in that library and in the first word Riley spoke he was hooked. Riley was funny and when she smiled for real it lit up the room. He found she had a lot of meanings behind what she said like a second meaning and Oscar loved trying to work it out. But Oscar saw she was looking more tiered but she wouldn't say why so when Zay asked him if she could sleep he really had no problem.

'If you hurt her in any way I will hurt you.' Zay threatened 'most of our other friends won't like you hanging out with Riley, but I have seen her smile her old smile with you more than with the other friends, they also have Riley's parents on their side, but if you truly care then you will deal with it. Riley is looking for a real friend right now, she won't be ready for a relationship in a long time.'

'I won't hurt her, I like Riley and if she just wants a good friend then I will be that, I have only known her a few days but I still see it is better to have some of Riley then not at all. And I wouldn't aspect anything less from you as I see how she needs you around, whatever is the reason I don't mind, and with the other friends if Riley wants to hang out with them she can I won't stop them'

'it's not like that, we have been a group since like 7th grade, Riley and Maya even longer as well as Farkle, but they didn't seem to notice that their actions were hurting Riley because she will help everyone but herself. She wants to make sure everyone she cares for is happy at the expense of her own' Oscar didn't know how to reply to that, how could he, she sounded so selfless and Oscar didn't doubt for a minute what Zay said was true. They left Riley to sleep.

When it was time to go to bed Oscar pulled out an air mattress and slept on the floor, if Riley woke up in the middle of the night he didn't want her to get lost or confused on what happened. Zay slept in a spare room. Oscar woke up at 8:30 to find Riley was still asleep, Oscar got up and went to where Zay was staying

'hey Zay, she is still asleep, should we wake her.' Zay looked conflicted but nodded and said they would have to wake her up by an alarm.

Riley opened her eyes slowly and sat up rubbing her eyes,

'Hey Sugar, you didn't have any night mares?' Zay asked softly she shook her head and looked around

'What happened?' she asked

'you fell asleep and we stayed the night. Since you haven't had much sleep lately we decided it was better to leave you to sleep.'

'did you let your parents know?' Zay shook his head and Riley checked her phone. She chuckled

'No messages, seems my stunt in class made them mad or they just didn't realise.' Riley got out of bed and finally looked at Oscar 'sorry for crashing on your bed'

'No problem any time' Oscar smiled

'I will give you two a minute, ok Riley' Riley widened her eyes slightly but nodded when Zay left Riley sighed

'Thank you for letting me stay asleep, first time in a while I haven't had nightmares'

'I am guessing you don't want to talk about it?' Oscar asked, Riley shook her head

'I might one day, but not right now'

'I will be here whenever you need' Riley walked up to him and rapped her arms around him, she was very stiffly and Oscar lightly put his hands on her shoulders, noticing she jumped every time he moved or breathed. When she let go, he saw she was crying and Oscar let her cry holding her not needing to know why.

* * *

 **So what do you think of Oscar's point of view. This chapter was a filler and next chapter will have a time gap. Of three weeks I think.**

 **Like always what did you think please let me know, and sorry for grammar or spelling errors.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rachel chapter 5 - I agree the way they are treating Riley they don't deserve her.**

 **Hey guys another chapter, it has a gap of four weeks.**

* * *

 **Riley**

The past four weeks Riley had been growing closer to Oscar, he was just there for her, like Zay, but something about him made her feel like her old self the one who was happy. She found she didn't need to cut as much with Oscar, she didn't know why. She also found she spent most weekends at Oscar's place because it was the only place she would get a good night sleep. When Riley and Zay had gone home after the first night at Oscar's she found Maya had stayed over with Lucas because she was upset about what had happened, they didn't seem to notice she wasn't there so she packed a bag and went back to Oscar's. He was happy for her to stay. Riley went home on the Sunday and her parents finally notice that Riley wasn't home and they yelled at her for what she put Maya through. Riley sat and listened she was always tiered and cutting was starting to not work at waking her up, Oscar was, she didn't like him like that but he was just always there and always knowing what mood she was in or what she needed. Now Riley was sitting on her bathroom floor staring at a pregnancy test, it was positive. Riley was shaking something she had finally started to stop doing. She couldn't believe it. Why was this happening to her. She heard a knock on the bathroom floor

'Riley, you ok you have been in there a long time.' Oscar's sweet voice rang out. She brushed her tears away

'Yeah, yeah I am fine' she tried but broke down crying, her parents were at work and had asked Oscar to come to her house at lunch, because she couldn't walk by herself. He opened the door and slowly came in

'Hey, its ok, what's wrong?' he asked

'I, I am' I couldn't finish and just showed him the test

'o wow, um, we can work this out.' Riley shook her head and started crying, Oscar held her say it would be ok, but Riley knew it wouldn't be

'Oscar, I don't see how, the father'

'I am sure he will support you' Oscar said he was always the optimist

'No he won't. I am going to tell you something and you can't tell anyone.' Riley stuttered

'I would never judge you Riley'

'I um don't know who the Father is, I um I was um' but she stopped when she heard Oscar's breath hitch

'were you' but Riley nodded before he stopped 'Riley' and he pulled her into a tight hug

'I couldn't go to the doctors, because I cut myself and I couldn't let them tell my parents.' She whispered and Oscar nodded not letting her go, she cried like she has done a lot lately and Oscar is always there for her.

Riley hid the test in the trash bin, hopefully no one looked through it before it went to the dump. She went back to school and looked for Zay. She found him talking to Farkle but knew it couldn't wait. She said goodbye to Oscar and interrupted the two.

'Zay, I can I talk to you?' she asked, making sure her voice didn't waver

'Yeah, Sugar'

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the janitor's closet

'what is it sugar'

'I, I am pregnant' she looked down not able to look him in the eye

'o sugar' Zay sighed,

'what am I going to do?'

'I don't know, but whatever happens I will be there for you and do whatever I need to do to help you.' Zay said and Riley nodded glad to have Zay and Oscar

 **Cory  
**

He didn't know what was going through Riley's mind, but she wasn't the little girl he brought up. how could she not be there for Maya. Maya had an abortion two weeks ago and where was Riley, at her new boyfriends place. She was always there and no matter how hard he tried they didn't separate. He missed the triangle, at least then he knew where Riley was and who she was hanging out with. Yes the triangle had gone on forever but Riley loved Lucas that much was easy to see. Cory was cleaning the bathroom, why he didn't know, Topanga asked. He dropped his phone in the trash and had to put his hand in the bin. Who knew what could be in there. He sighed and put his hand in. He felt different things until he felt a pen like object, why would a pen be in there. he pulled it out and felt his stomach drop. Topanga was pregnant. He jumped up and ran out of the room

'How could you not tell me?' Cory jumped up and down

'what?'

'that your pregnant'

'excuse me, are you saying you think I am fat?' she asked

'wait what, the test I found in the bin.' Cory gave it to her

'I didn't take this.'

'then who' there was only one other person in the house that could take it. Riley

'Riley is pregnant' Cory whispered, he went and grabbed his phone and rang the people who were going to help him pull Riley back into line.

 **Riley**

Riley walked into her house to find her parents, her old friends and Zay waiting for her. Oscar had dropped her home, everyone was looking at her like she was dirt, except Zay who was fidgeting, and was pointing to his phone. She looked at her phone and saw there was a text from Zay telling her not to come home. She was here now.

'We are very disappointed in you Riley' her father started off. What had she done to make every one of her old friend have to come here, was this about Maya and her

'What have I done?' Riley challenged

'You know full well what you did' Maya said, Zay walked to stand by her side, everyone looked at him surprised but he shrugged his shoulders

'I really don't' Riley said

'We found the test' Riley felt like she had stopped breathing

'Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant, see it would have been around the time Maya told us they were pregnant so did you do this for attention?' her mother asked, Zay stepped forward but Riley stopped him

'No, I didn't.'

'who is the Father?' Lucas asked

'I don't know' she said, Maya chuckled

'Come on Riley, I still know you, no matter how low you have sunk you wouldn't have slept with a stranger' Maya told her

'who said I gave consent' Riley raised an eyebrow

'cut it out Riley, tell us the truth' Lucas yelled at her, 'was it that Oscar guy?' Riley shook her head

'WHY YOU DID THIS' Her Father yelled Riley didn't know what else to do, but when her Father yelled she seemed to yell back

'WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY. YOU WANT THE TRUTH. I DIDN'T GIVE CONSENT, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY, THAT WHILE MAYA AND LUCAS WERE TELLING YOU SHE WAS PREGNET I WAS BEING RAPED TWO BLOCKS AWAY, THAT I COME BACK HOME AND TRY TO TELL YOU AND YOU GUYS SAY WHAT WOULD BE MORE IMPORTENT, NOW THAT I HAVE A THING GROWING IN ME, A REMINDER THAT I HAVE NO IDEA WHO DID THIS TO ME. THAT I COULDN'T STOP HIM, ALL I SEE AT NIGHT IS BRIGHT GREENS EYES, OR EVERY TIME SOMEONE TOUCHS ME I FEEL HIM. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR THAT I WAS IN PAIN AND NO ONE SAW SO I CUT MYSELF TO DULL THE PAIN. THAT ZAY WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO SAW MY PAIN. THEN OSCAR DID. SO YEAH, I GOT MYSELF RAPED JUST TO GET ATTENTION'

Riley stopped when she realised what she had just said, and everyone in the room was shocked into silence, even Zay was and before anyone could move Riley ran upstairs and locked her bedroom door. She slid to the door but didn't cry, she didn't think there were any more tears left, only the dull ache of her life.

* * *

 **So guys, what do you think will happen next now everyone knows. Let me know what you think of this chapter and what will happen next. How did you guys like Oscar in this chapter.**

 **Bilbo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coco - Thank you for saying for so many please, I love to know people want to know what happens next**

 **T - Thank you so much, it means so much, I am so happy to know I affect people with my writing.**

 **Filipinagirl04 - Honestly I forgot about Auggie with everything else and I agree he loves her so much and would have known. thank you, I put a little in to explain his absence.**

 **Guest - Thank you, we were so happy to bring him home and he was so happy to see us. So glad I know people are crying at what I write. I love Zay too, she won't. I think you will like the end of this chapter. I might bring him in, I feel he would be so worried about her if he knew.**

 **Asia - I don't know what she will do with the baby.**

 **Guest - Me too. I had that scene in my mind since the start but I didn't want to rush the story. Sadly she was pregnant in the idea of this story.**

 **Guest - I am glad you like Oscar, he was named after my Dog Oska, not the one who was hit, but Oska was my light through rough stages as Oscar is Riley's**

 **Guest & Guest - Thank you so much.**

 **\- Thank you so much, I understand how you feel about Oscar and Zay, I ship Rucas so hard that I find it hard to read stories about Maya and Lucas. I never really thought Zay and Riley as a couple but hey we all love different ships and I respect that I ship a really out there ship in another show.**

 **deannamarie24 - thank you so much and we will have to see.**

* * *

 **Riley**

Riley heard a small knock on her door

'Riley please open up.' Maya sounded so small, so sad

'No' Riley called out, moving away from the door

'Ring Power, Riley' Maya called out, Riley shook her head

'the ring power is broken Maya. Like I said a month ago, Riley Town is gone forever so that sort of things doesn't work on me anymore.'

'Riley' Riley heard that Maya was crying. 'Please' Riley moved to the door and put her head on it. She wanted to let Maya in but she couldn't. Maya needed to work harder for Riley to forgive her.

'Sorry Maya, I can't. But I need to know one thing. If you love me like I thought you did, and you thought I still liked Lucas why did you sleep with him?' there was a pause then Maya sighed

'I love him' she whispered

'then why not end the triangle' Riley didn't like Lucas, she hadn't for a long time but still she needed to know why.

'Because I didn't want to hurt you. I know I still did by sleeping with him. I just wanted your help, I guess I should have thought about you for a minute.' Maya sighed

'Thank you, Maya for being honest.' Riley pushed off the door and looked around the room. Was there any point staying here anymore? She wasn't happy and it wasn't healthy for her not to sleep. Riley packed a bag. Homework, clothes and important things to her. She unlocked her bay window but kept it closed, it would look like it was locked but if she needed anything else she would be able to climb through it. She found Maya waiting out side her room,

'Riley no, you can't' Maya begged but Riley ignored her. She found everyone was talking in hushed voices, they looked up when she came down the stairs

'I'm 18 in a few months. Then you have no control over me. I need to get out of the house.' Riley said, walking towards the door

'What about Auggie, what about us. Where will you go?' Riley scrunched up her face and turned around

'Tell Auggie when he comes back from grans and pops that I will come and see him, I am just glad he went early on so he didn't see. As for you guys, you haven't been there for me for over a month so I think I will cope and that is for me to know and for you not to. Zay can you walk me?' she asked, Zay looked at Lucas who was shaking his head but Zay came with her. Riley turned on her heel and left. She should have done this a long time ago. There were yells behind her but she didn't pay them any attention.

When they reached the train station they hopped on and at the last-minute Lucas, Maya and Farkle hoped on, they seemed out of breath. Zay stepped in between them and Riley sat down on a one-person seat. Riley put her head phones in and played music very loud. She watched as Lucas, Maya and Farkle tried to talk to her, but she had it so loud she couldn't hear. After five minutes, they seemed to see that she wasn't listening. Maya yanked out her head phones but Riley just put them back in. Maya looked hurt that it didn't work. She texted Emily to meet her at the train station, she wasn't going to let anyone know where she was staying. Only Zay would know and he wouldn't say anything. Zay had become very buddy, buddy with Emily. She waited until the last minute before she jumped up and walked out of the train, it closed just as she made it out. She text Zay saying sorry that she left him on the train. He replied it was fine, he understood and would met her at her second place. Because if anyone read their texts and saw Oscar was where she was staying they would find his place. She found Emily and asked if she could walk her to Oscar's. Emily never asked why.

She knocked and Oscar answered, he smiled when he saw her 'Riley, whets up'

'I need a place to stay.' He nodded and let her in. he didn't ask why but she told him anyway. He hugged her and she fell into his embrace. He led her to their room and they watched a movie making Riley forget about her troubles. Oscar said she would need to go to the doctors and Riley nodded. She just didn't know what to do. She couldn't kill something no matter how much she wanted to. She took a big step today and moved her head onto Oscar's chest. She needed a hug, one she hadn't had in a long time. He didn't say anything and Riley closed her eyes letting the rise and fall of Oscar put her to sleep.

When Riley woke, she felt a wave of nauseous come over her, she bounces off Oscar's bed and runs to his bathroom. She just made it before her stomach flips and she empties her stomach. She feels a hand on her shoulders and knew by the soft touch it was Oscar. She lent into it heaving for breath. Oscar picked her up and carried back to his bed. He lied back down and Riley rested her head back on his chest. She sighed and closed her eyes, there was a door bell rang a long way away.

'Riley I should get that' Oscar whispered, Riley mumbled but didn't move. Oscar slowly lifted her off and placed her down. Riley drifted back off to sleep.

Riley walked in to school with Zay she walked to her locker and she heard someone come up to her.

'Hey Riley, heard the triangle was off. Thought I would see if you would like to go out with me.' Riley closed her locker to see Charlie was there.

'Sorry Charlie still not interested' she looked up to be met with his bright green eye. Had they always been so bright. They were the same shade. No, Charlie wouldn't. He had always been nice to her. But now thinking about it, his voice. No. But deep-down Riley knew Charlie had been the one who raped her.

* * *

 **So what are you thinking? I am not saying Charlie is the one who raped Riley yet but I thought I would clear up something I know Charlie doesn't have green eyes in the show.**

 **Please tell me how you think I could improve.**

 **Bilbo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guest AB - thank you, yes all my animals are.**

 **Guest Chapter 8 - I don't know id Riley will forgive them. They will have to make it up to her.**

 **CoCo - I'm not sure what I will do with those two. I think they will do some begging hopefully.**

 **Alana - thank you so much for your comment, I love knowing people really want to know what happens next in my story.**

 **Guest Chapter 8 - Yeah wouldn't he be. No she wouldn't be able to have an abortion. I think everyone should be feeling the crap because no one noticed.**

 **Grace - Me too, I feel so sad that I have made her so unhappy but then I don't feel sad about it. Hopefully by the end of the story she might be back to her happy Riley, but I don't think she will ever be Smiley Riley again.**

* * *

Riley tried to breath but her lunges weren't working. She smiled at Charlie but turned around and walked away. She vision was blurring and her head was light headed. She was going to be sick. She made it to the bathroom. Into a stall emptying her stomach. She stumbled out of the stall and made sure the bathroom was locked. She slid down the door, she still couldn't breathe. She was sure it was Charlie, he had the same eyes, his voice was different but something sounded familiar about it. She whipped out her phone and called the first person she thought of.

'Hey Riley, where are you?'

'Bath, Bathroom.' She whispered

'What's wrong Riley' he asked

'Charlie, Charlie raped me. Please come.' She didn't wait for an answer she just crawled up into a ball. She felt betrayed she thought Charlie was her friend. Why would he do this to her. How could sweet Charlie do this. Was this her fault? She knew Charlie liked her but she didn't think he would go this far to be with her, did she lead him on? She felt like she was drowning, like she was underwater, she couldn't hear and very time she opened her mouth the breath something was stopping air coming in. She felt soft hands on her arms, his hands, Oscar's, he was telling her something but she couldn't hear, she was too panicked

'Come back to me Riley, I am right here' his voice sounded so far away like in a different room. She started trying to zone in on his voice and only his voice. His soft voice that had a way of calming her.

'That's it, breath, breath Riley, slowly, that's it, take it slow' she felt small amount of air filling her burning lunges. Oscar came down and sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug. She melted into it closing her eyes and letting his soothing voice calm her down. She explained what she knew and she felt Oscar's arms tighten around her.

'I want to go to the station, with Zay.' Riley said, Oscar nodded and pulled her to her feet.

'I would come, but I don't want to cro-' Riley interrupted him before he could finish

'No, I want you to come' When she said she wanted Zay to come she didn't mean she didn't want Oscar, Zay had been with her from the start, but Oscar had made her feel strong again something she hadn't felt for a long time. Riley walked out of the bathroom, she had time to think this over, she was sad but rage of Charlie's betrayal fuelled her at that minute. She was sure she would feel scared and sad again but for now she let her rage take over any other emotions she felt.

Riley looked through the halls looking for Zay, she found him but was pissed to find Charlie was down the hall. Riley smiled at Zay and hugged him. She felt him stiffen before rapping his arms around her. She knew she hadn't show this type of affection since she started cutting.

'Act cool, meet me and Oscar after school at the toilets, we have an appointment with justice.' She eyed Charlie looking at her, she felt a chill run down her spin. She was still raging inside but she had learnt how to hide her true feelings where a face like a mask so she gave him one of her old goofy grins before heading to class.

Riley didn't know if it was because of what they were going to do at the end of the day or because she could see not only Lucas, Maya and Farkle looking at her but Charlie too that made this day never end. The classes dragged on and Riley was zoning out of them. She heard the bell ring and jolted awake, she must have fallen asleep. Riley took her time gathering her things before going to her locker.

Riley closed her locker and turned almost bumping into Charlie. He was leaning against the locker looking at her. She wanted to walk away and meet Oscar and Zay who were down the hall. She saw them walking towards her. She stayed where she was giving him a smile, she couldn't let him think something was up.

'I want to know what happened to you and Lucas while I was away and how come you won't go out with me but will with that new guy who you haven't known for that long. Don't tell me you guys are just friends, because you kept on saying Lucas and you were just friends but everyone knew that wasn't true. I think if you are single you should go out with me.' Riley had to think very clearly what she wanted to do next.

'Charlie, we are never going to go out, and I am not single, me and Oscar's relationship is completely different to Lucas, we aren't a small item like me and Lucas, will they, won't they couple. You need to back off ok.' She moved off but he stopped her grabbing her arm and her felt herself flinch without her brain telling her to.

'That's not what you said in the alleyway, nice cuts by the way, wonder if your boyfriend knows about them. When you kiss him, do you think of me, when he touches you do you feel me, am I always on your mind, what would your boyfriend think of that? Also you have no prove so don't do anything stupid.' he whispered his breath going down her neck and felt herself shudder and start to shake. He let her go and smiled a cruel smile before walking away. Riley felt her blood boil. She walked up to Oscar

'Sorry for this' Riley said

'Charlie' she called, he turned around Riley turned and grabbed Oscar's head and brought him down into a kiss. He hesitated before he wrapped his arms around her and melted into the kiss. They moved in sync, she moved herself closer. His lips were soft and kind everything she wanted in her first kiss with Oscar, but maybe a different time or different circumstance. When she needed air, she pulled back and looked back towards Charlie, he was red in the face and looked angry, she had never seen him like this. She grabbed Oscar's hand and walked away quickly, he seemed surprised and Riley smiled when she heard Zay mutter

'well damn' before he ran to catch up with them. She wanted to leave this school as quickly as she could, she wanted to get Charlie locked up then she could move on and figure out what she would do, with her life and her feelings she has for Oscar.

* * *

 **Ok guys I am back, sorry for the wait.**

 **I had a little of this chapter written when I was hit with horrible writers block, like with all of my stories I just couldn't form a sentence. so I am so sorry if this chapter is a let down or just crap. I can't say when my next chapter will be up because I have nothing written and I am not sure if I should so it about the police station. What do you think I should do?**

 **Funny thing I learnt was I looked up Charlie's profile and he does have green eyes. As always please leave a review letting me know your thoughts.**

 **What did you think of Riley's and Oscar's first kiss? I'm not sure if it was the right thing to do but o well I have written it already.**

 **And thank you to everyone who is leaving reviews.**


	10. Author Note

Hey Guys,

Author Note,

I thought I would let you know, my laptop has been broken so I haven't been able to write my story but I should be updating in the next week.

Also, I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my story and to write reviews. I love knowing people enjoy my work.

Thank you all so much.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, so this is the last chapter of this story but I will be doing a sequel.**

 **And I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed my story.**

* * *

Her hands were shaking, as her body trembled with so many emotions. She couldn't breathe properly what if she has stuffed up her relationship with Oscar. She looked at Oscar and couldn't read his face, that made her worried, as long as she had been hanging out with Oscar, she has always been able to read his mind. He also could never lie to her, he had a lie tell, he twitched his left eye brow only a small amount when he lied. So if she asked him whether he was ok she would be able to tell.

Once she made it out of the school she suddenly stopped making Oscar ran into her. Was he angry. Had they just ruined what they had whatever they had. She had to say something, there was a pang in her stomach that she only knew as fear. It was twisting its way around her stomach making her want to throw up the little food she has been able to keep down through the day. What if he thought she has just kissed him to annoy Charlie? Did she though? She did want to make Charlie angry but that wasn't the only reason, she wanted to kiss him, and that scared her, last time she had feelings for someone they slept with her best friend.

'Look Oscar, if you want to forget that we kissed ok but I just wanted to make sure you knew it wasn't just because of Charlie. I mean I did want to make him mad, but, but I wanted to kiss you too and with all my emotions I also knew I would never get the courage to do it.' Riley rambled on, looking down at the ground. She only stopped when she felt his arms around her in a tight embrace she closed her eyes letting herself forget about everything and only letting his arms be the only thing in the reality.

All three of them made it back to the car when they heard someone running in the carpark

'Riley wait please' the voice rang out. Riley didn't want to turn around and face her but she knew she would need to at some point. She turned around and looked at her old best friend

'yes Maya?' she asked, trying to keep her voice level. Not wanting to let Maya know what she was thinking. Maya might be able to use them to make Riley feel bad.

'Can we talk?' Maya's eyes shifted from her, Oscar and Zay before adding 'alone'

'Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of all of us.' Zay said crossing his arms over his chest, Riley almost smiled at Zay.

'Its ok Zay, give us a few minutes. Please?' she asked, he gave her a long look, analysing her to make sure it was what she wanted, Oscar grabbed Zay giving her a nod before they walked a little away never take their eyes off them.

'Riley, I'm so sorry' Maya cried. Riley looked at Maya. Riley had never said this to anyone not even Oscar, but Maya had broken something inside Riley, she had broken the part where she could put herself after everyone no matter what was wrong with her. She couldn't, not with Maya, so no matter how much she wanted to hug Maya or forgive her she couldn't.

'Is that all you would like to say?' Riley asked arching an eye brow

'No' Maya shook her head 'I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me.' Maya begged

'I tried. When I got home, you came up to me and I told you I needed to talk to you, but you were so caught up in your own life that you didn't once think I would have something important to tell you. Ever since the triangle, everyone worried about you, how was Maya doing, is she ok, no one ever thought for once how Riley was feeling, was she ok, because I would have told you no I wasn't. You said you didn't want to hurt me but what you did hurt me so much more than if you and Lucas ended the triangle. You were my best friend Maya, you should have been there for me, you should have noticed I was in pain. You should have noticed I was drowning but you didn't, and I don't know if I can forgive you for that.' Maya was letting her tears fall, Riley only let fall. She didn't know how to do this anymore, how to live, she felt the itch on her legs and the voices start to creep back into her mind. Zay and Oscar had been with her all the time leaving her no room to cut herself but she needed the release it gave her.

'Riley, I. What can I do Riley, please tell me what I can do and I will do it.' Maya begged

'If I told you to break up with Lucas would you?' Maya stopped and stared at her before she answered

'Yes, I would, and I would be asking the same if I was in your position.' Riley sighed

'That's the difference between us, isn't it. I would never ask you to do that. I'm Sorry Maya, please give me time. I want time, and maybe one day I will forgive you.' Riley felt herself break inside. She loved Maya but after everything she couldn't be that old Riley who let everything wash over her to make everyone else happy.

She hoped in the front seat watching as Maya walked away. Riley didn't have to be a genius to know she was crying.

'What did she want?' Zay asked as they drove off

'to say sorry' Riley looked out as the scenery flew by. She felt a sickening dread start to fell her up, all her anger was gone, worn off. She looked down as she put her hand on her flat stomach wondering what she would do. When she looked up to tell Zay to stop so she can throw up she looked out the window to see a car whizzing towards them, towards her side of the car, trying to catch a red light. She had time to scream before they collided. She felt glass brake, heard the metal groaning, and pain as she wacked her head, pain in her stomach everything hurt, she heard a voice 'if I can't have you, no one can' before everything went black.

* * *

2 years later

Riley looked around hearing the voices, it had been like this for two days, lots of voices, she heard Oscar, Zay, Mum, Dad, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, Auggie and voices she didn't know. She had spent two whole days wandering the woods, trying to get out of the woods. She saw a clearing and she ran for it.

Riley opened her eyes.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think, do you hate me?**

 **so I just had this idea, that life throws you curve balls, and you never know what will be your last conversation with someone. I couldn't kill Riley, so just incase I wasn't clear, Riley has been in a coma for two years but it only feels like two days for Riley. So I will focus on in the squeal repairing relationships, with a spin. Let me know what you think.**

 **Also everyone who commented to my last post or Chapter 9, you will have to wait for the squeal, but all your answers will be answered.**


	12. Possible Sequel

**Hey Guys,**

 **Long time, April since I finished 'I'm Drowning see me please' and still no sequel. I'm so sorry, life has been so busy, with school and health issues, and finishing other stories, the sequel was put on the back burner.**

 **So I am wondering if you guys still want a sequel, I have the plot mostly worked out, but just wondering if you guys would still be interested.**

 **If that is the case please comment so I know that's what you want.**

 **Thank You.**


	13. Sequel is up

Hey Everyone,

so it's not November but the first part of the sequel is up. I hope you guys go have a look if you're interested.

'The Darkest Memories are often the hardest to forget'


End file.
